lastgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Shiori Fujimoto
is a supporting character in the Last Game manga. She is a very cheerful and outgoing second-year college student who is a member and in charge of the Astronomy Club. She is dating the president of the club, Miyabe, who she was convinced by to join. Fujimoto is also the one who convinces Mikoto Kujou to join the Astronomy Club after they meet in a lecture, and the pair soon becomes best friends. Appearance Fujimoto is a young woman with a relatively small build and short height, who is often seen with a bright smile and considered attractive. She has short, wavy, chin-length ash-blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Later, she is shown to have grown out her hair to shoulder-length. Personality Fujimoto is usually very cheerful and friendly with everyone. She is a very kind, outgoing and responsible girl, as she is in charge of the Astronomy Club. However, Fujimoto can turn a bit violent at times, as seen by Souma and the seniors in the club. She can get irritated quite often for various reasons, in which she is noted to have a bit difficulty containing her anger.Last Game manga: Game.07, page 7''Last Game manga:'' Game.08, page 25 Because of this, she is noted be "mean" by some freshman girls and the seniors in the club is also a bit "scared" of her; Fujimoto can indeed be strict at times. Despite that, she is very caring, supportive and understanding, and watches over the Astronomy Club's members. She is also slightly childish sometimes and has a playful personality and likes to tease Naoto Yanagi and Mikoto ― especially Naoto, but watches over and blesses their relationship. She is expressive and energetic, and says that she isn't very good at holding back her own feelings,Last Game manga: Game.08, page 16 to which she comes off as an honest person who isn't afraid to speak her mind. According to Mikoto, Fujimoto knows her own weaknesses and clearly reflects on it. Also, Fujimoto is smart and has an academic interest; she thinks ahead while planning things and coming up with plans. She has a positive, reliable sister personality and has always been thinking about the club and how to attract more members, and later realized that if she could convince Mikoto to join the club, Naoto would also join which would lead to more people becoming interested their club. She is very perceptive and possesses a sharp eye: which is seen as she can read people well, and noticed that Momoka Tachibana isn't really who everyone thinks she is, but doesn't tell a soul, and waits for the outcome from the sidelines. She is said to be good at dealing with and convincing people (sometimes even with force) with her polite and "sweet-sweet talk" (according to Naoto), which is why he and Souma see Fujimoto as kind of "dangerous" and notes that they can't win against her.Last Game manga: Game.26, pages 12-13 Plot Fujimoto was in the track and field club when she attended middle and high school.Last Game manga: Game.09, page 14 Also, before the start of the series, Fujimoto found an interest in Miyabe, presumably in their first-year of college, and later began dating. Fujimoto is first introduced as being Mikoto's friend. Since they were in the same seminar, they met in a lecture and quickly became friends. When she saw that Mikoto and Naoto were really close, she asked Mikoto to introduce her to Naoto (which later caused a slight conflict between them), however it turned out that she only wanted to investigate the development of his family's resort for an assignment, and had no interest in Naoto as she had a boyfriend. After clearing the misunderstandings, she becomes better friends with Mikoto and Naoto and eventually convinces both of them to join the Astronomy Club. Despite not being the club president, Fujimoto is the one who is in charge of the club due to her responsibility and coordinates the meetings, events relating to astronomy, trips and such to the club. Although many people didn't join the club in the end (which was Fujimoto's intent from the first place), she is happy with the current members and watches over them. She also seems to like dramas unfold, as she closely watches over the love triangles between Mikoto, Naoto, Kei Souma and Momoka Tachibana. Despite that, she fully supports Naoto (though with usual teasing), Mikoto, and their relationship and also gives Mikoto advice in love, to which they eventually become best friends. She also seems to support the idea of Momoka and Souma together, however both of them dislikes the idea.Last Game manga: Game.56, page 14 In the epilog, Fujimoto is working at a financial newspaper company. By the time of Naoto and Mikoto's wedding, she still hadn't married Miyabe, much to the surprise of the other Astronomy Club members as they expected them to get married first. They say it's because their income was a bit tight at the moment as they had just started working, but promised each other that they would work hard to save up money for their wedding. However, after a while, they eventually do marry, as said by Mikoto.According to an extra chapter: Mikoto told Naoto one night that they had to wake up early due to the next day being Fujimoto and Miyabe's wedding. Relationships Miyabe Miyabe is her boyfriend who convinced her to join the Astronomy Club, and they are the only couple that had started dating before the start of the series. Fujimoto says she always fell in love with boys who looked aloof and cold and often got easily addicted and lose herself in them. So when she was upset about a breakup with a boy she had dated since high school, Miyabe was the only one who was there for her and promised to patiently listen to her until she was done ranting. This shocked Fujimoto, as she had seen him as an unreliable, weak guy before who she had never even regarded as a potential boyfriend, and after that, she finally acknowledged him as a man. Although Fujimoto thought that Miyabe had a crush on her, he acted like nothing had happened.Last Game manga: Game.09, pages 23-24 Despite that, after some events, they got their feelings across each other and became a couple, and since then, they have had a very loving and caring relationship. Fujimoto is very loyal to him, sees him as a kind and reliable man. She can get jealous sometimes when he gets too friendly with other females, and although she describes herself as troublesome, Miyabe says he likes the troublesome personality of hers and think it's cute. They are seen to spend a lot of time with each other and are seen to be very "lovey-dovey" to which they are described to be a "stupid couple". Their relationship progresses as they eventually marry later on. Their relationship consists of mutual love, support, and encouragement as they promise to work hard for each other. Mikoto Kujou Mikoto and Fujimoto were in the same seminar, and although they seldom talked, they became better friends at one of their lectures. When Fujimoto needed a tissue, Mikoto pulled handfuls of them out of her bag, making her laugh. Fujimoto admitted that Mikoto was a very nice and funny girl and started to see her a friend, and Mikoto joined the Astronomy Club thereafter for Fujimoto's sake. Throughout the series, they have gotten closer and Mikoto often slept over at Fujimoto's house and shared each other secrets. They started calling each other by first names after Fujimoto said she wanted to be closer to her, and Fujimoto also started to affectionately call her "Mikocchan". Fujimoto deeply cares about Mikoto, gives her advice and constantly supports her, only wanting the best for her. She is also said to be very affectionate and patient with her, as she often hugs Mikoto and understood why she was rather "slow" when it came love. Fujimoto also wants Mikoto to rely on her as she was a friend of Mikoto as well, and later whenever Mikoto is troubled, she calls Fujimoto to which she closely listens and encourages her. They consider each other best friends and have a very close relationship even after several years. Mikoto loves Fujimoto as much, and she was also the one who picked a dress to Mikoto for her wedding. However, Fujimoto says she is a bit surprised that Mikoto surpassed her just like that by getting married first. Naoto Yanagi At first, it seemed that Fujimoto was interested in Naoto, but it turned out she already had a boyfriend. But afterward, when Mikoto and Naoto joined the Astronomy Club, they both developed a friendship. Fujimoto teases Naoto a lot regarding his relationship with Mikoto and sometimes makes fun of him whenever Mikoto remains clueless of Naoto's obvious advances towards her, but nonetheless supports both of them, although she still decides to observe the love triangles. She cares for Naoto and says she can't ignore him since he is nice to everyone and reminds her of Miyabe. Naoto also sees Fujimoto as a close friend and can freely talk about his feelings for Mikoto with her. Although Fujimoto does think he can be very annoying at times and wouldn't want to date him, she says that he is fun to be around,Last Game manga: Game.56.5, page 12 and consider him a good friend nonetheless. Momoka Tachibana When she first met Momoka, Fujimoto already felt bad vibes from the girl, but no one else noticed this. She knew that such a nice girl like her couldn't possibly exist, and was put off by her innocent demeanor. Fujimoto later turned out to be right and from that, she came to knew Momoka's true intentions of joining the Astronomy Club and her true personality. Despite that, she does become better friends with Momoka (after she confronted Mikoto about her feelings), saying that she actually likes her true self rather than her sweet facade, though she didn't expect her to have such an aggressive personality,Last Game manga: Game.35, page 9 but nonetheless accepts her, listen to her rantings and becomes friendlier towards her, as she affectionately starts calling her "Momo-chan". Later on, Mikoto, Momoka, and Fujimoto becomes a tighter group and are often seen being together. Fujimoto was also happy and excited seeing Momoka after a long time.Last Game manga: Last Game (Chapter 56), page 12 Gallery fujimoto.png|Fujimoto's introduction fujimoto.jpg|Fujimoto's "job-well-done" face. fujimoto-manga.jpg|Fujimoto planning Souma's birthday surprise Miyabe and fujimoto color.jpg|Fujimoto and Miyabe in color. fujimoto2ylater.jpg|Fujimoto seven years later as seen in Mikoto and Naoto's wedding. Trivia *Fujimoto is voiced by Ayane Sakura in the Drama CD. *Naoto states that she's good at sports. *She took French classes in college. *She and Naoto are in the same classes. *She is said to have a good fashion sense. Quotes *"It doesn't help anyone for you to sit there brooding on your own! We'll find the answers as we make our way forward together!"Last Game manga: Game.08, page 20 (Fujimoto, to Mikoto). *"We get hurt, and we hurt others. Nothing can stay the same forever."Last Game manga: Game.23, page 19 (Fujimoto, to Mikoto). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Astronomy Club